The Hunted
by 73n5Hl
Summary: Lies are told and secrets are left to be discovered in this modern day tale where the natural and supernatural live in a some what harmonial state. Little did they know that the future of all things good rested in their hands. AkuRoku, Zemyx and others.
1. Chapter 1

I'M BAAAAAACK!!!! And with a new story but no worries my pretties! F&I is still in the making I just have to finish the next chapter and send it to the Fire and Ice beta.

BUT UNTIL THEN!!! I have alot more confidence now that I have help from a very awesome beta for this story. I didn't want to weight one person down with all the thoughts that go through my head. So I've got help for this story from one person and I'm only making her suffer through this ONE story lol.

I wasn't sure who to stick this under because there are alot of pairings that will happen but for right now I'll just work with AkuRoku and Zemyx. ^_^ any others will just be a big surprise so XD

with out further adu i bring you The Hunted: Chapter 1.

* * *

Two shadows inched themselves towards the side door.

"You ready for this, partner?" a deep voice asked. There was a small scuffle as someone answered.

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready. Dem, you good on your end?"

_"Cameras are go! If there's anything in there with abilities we've not seen yet, we'll catch them."  
_  
"Alright, let's move in."

Slowly, one of the large reinforced double doors swung open, allowing the moonlight into the large room. Flashlights quickly replaced the moon's glow, revealing any unwanted 'presents' that may have been lurking in the dark.

"All clear in the first room," the second voice spoke.

"Imma move ahead. Cover my ass, would ya, brownie?" the taller man grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get that non-existent ass moving, red."

A gasp rang out. "I'm _appalled_! I so too have an ass! Just because it's not as cute as yours or Dem's doesn't mean it's not _there_!"

_"Hey!"_ The third voice was heard over the headsets. _"Stop arguing about our asses and get them in gear, you never know what's- AHEAD OF YOU!"_

The first speaker whipped around, gun aimed at the breastbone of any potential enemy. But there was no enemy there, or at least nothing that seemed like an enemy. Instead, his eyes fell on a shivering figure in the corner. The eyes of the small, frail man where dead- looking but not really seeing. His light violet hair was matted, and stuck to his pale angled features.

"What the fu-" A grunt passed the smaller man's lips as he was thrown off his feet, colliding with the left wall.

The red-head spun towards his partner, gun repositioned. "SORA!"

"SHOOT ITS ASS!" The brunette hollered from underneath 160 pounds of human weight. The raven-haired _thing_ sprawled on top of the brunette turned its head, baring its fangs.

"That little toy's hardly gonna make a scratch," it hissed out.

The red-head's worried expression changed to a cocky smirk. "It's not the pain or damage I'm worried about." He pulled the trigger, releasing the beautifully carved bullet inside. The thing growled as the metal engraved itself into its right shoulder blade, the growl soon replaced by a bone-chilling shriek as it hastily turned its attention back to its hostage. An inch wide stake protruded from where its heart would be.

"It's the distraction." The brunette whose foot occupied the blunt end of the stick of silver gave a final shove with his leg, and the thing burst into ashes above him.

"Nice job, Sora."

"Thanks for the back-up."

"Anytime, little dude. That one was kinda fun."

"Yeah, well, next time _you_ can be underneath." The red-head grinned.

"Sora, my boy, everyone who's anyone knows Reno _always_ tops."

"Right." Clear blue eyes rolled, then added on as a mumble, "that's not what I heard from Rude last week."

Reno, deciding it better to pretend not to hear what the brunette had said, stuck his hand out to the smaller man. Grinning, Sora allowed himself to be pulled up into strong arms. "Howsabout I show you what a true man can do, short stuff."

"Now, Reno, you know I'd never date a fellow employee."

"Who said anything about dating?"

_"Oh, would you two stop flirting! Or did you forget about our mute host in the corner?!"_ Demyx's voice interrupted from the radio.

"Right, right. Whatever." Reno let Sora go and made his way to the naked, shivering mass in the corner. "Uh...I think he's human."

"Makes sense," Sora said from behind him. "I imagine we just walked in on that thing feeding."

Reno frowned. Moving forward, he stuck a hand cautiously out to the shaking form. When the man neither flinched nor drew away, Reno grabbed his arm, examining it with the flashlight. "No, Sora, come look at this."

Eyebrows furrowed as he came closer to where Reno knelt. "Are those…?"

"Yeah," The red-head stood. "I don't think we walked in on dinner, I think we interrupted a weeks-long pick-me-up."

"But I've never seen anything like this before." He moved his light up and down the slate-haired man's naked body. Marks covered him from neck to ankle, some more fresh than others. "How is he still alive?" he asked, amazed.

Reno waved a hand in front of the unresponsive male. "Well, from the looks of it, they've got him tweaked out on something."

"But why?"

_"Let's get him to Moonlight. Maybe _he_ will have some answers."_

Reno let out a small 'hrumph,' but looked to Sora. "Hey, give me your trench." The brunette took the worn brown leather trench coat off, handing it to Reno, who wrapped the man up and pulled him into his arms bridal style, while the slate-haired head lulled on his shoulder. "Dem, we're heading out. Mark this spot on the map. We'll investigate it after we figure out what's up with this kid."

_"Are you sure that's wise?"_

"Well, sure. Why?"

_"If there's any one else camping here, they'll move once they figure out someone's found them."_

"Yeah, well, if they're as clumsy as their ash-pile of a friend over there, then we won't be missing much."

_"All right, but you know _he_ won't be happy about this."_

"_He_ can kiss my ass."

"The non-existing one?" Sora grinned.

"I'm going to ignore that."

_"Well, let's get out of here, before-OH SHIT!"_

ololololololololoTololololololololo

Moonlight was not, as many would have guessed, the dark, Gothic club that its name called to the imagination. Contrary to stereotype, the nightclub was not full of deranged drug junkies and dirty rapists. In fact, the owner, in all his tall, frail-looking glory, would have none of that here. If one were to find a tempting one night stand in the mass of sweating bodies hopping on the first floor, one would be wise to either find a motel room, or feel the very demonic wrath of a cocky red head. Only he was permitted to indulge in sinful acts, and he had the decency to take the eye catchers, whether they be male or female, to his flat several floors above the nightclub.

Sexual frustration was building, though, as he only had eyes for one person at the moment. He'd hired the hot-headed blond bartender not one month before, and thus far, all of his passes had been shot down with cute pouts or 'if looks could kill' glares. So, instead of nailing that pretty little ass into his bed sheets, he stood there on the second floor watching the goings-on of the beings around him in his club.

To humans, Moonlight was a mysterious get-away from their usual boring or over-dramatic lives. A person could come in and leave their past at the door, so long as it in no way affected the club itself, or the others there. The techno dance music pumping out of large bass-enhanced surround-sound speakers created a fun and otherworldly vibe. Dark neon and strobe lights adorned the walls and tables, giving off a dizzy, intoxicating feel. At Moonlight, you could come in and down a few drinks, but walk out feeling like you'd drunk a keg, and yet the liquor was no stronger than the bars down the street. The place just had that feel, and humans loved it.

To demons, angels, or spirits of any type, it was a place of normality- an escape from their daily facades among the humans, bounties, or other unknowns. So long as any and all problems were left at the door, anyone was welcome to come in. The killing, the blood-sucking, the soul-sucking, and the judging were all strictly forbidden here. It was a place of neutrality, like the bridge between heaven and hell, and the red-headed demon up top would keep it that way.

So when his nose scrunched, catching a familiar scent wafting above the perfume, cologne, and incense of the club, he was more than a little surprised. With one hand, he hopped over the railing, and executed the thirteen-foot drop both nimbly and without injury, paying no mind to the small gasps his stunt had pulled out of the few humans around him.

"Tifa!" he called over to a small but well-built woman, who was getting hit on by the customers whose orders she was trying to take. "You man the bar. Tell Kairi sorry, but her break's been cut short, the tables need waiting. Roxas, come with me." When he got the well-known glare, he added shortly, "Your brother's back."

The blond frowned, but came out from behind the bar nonetheless and followed the taller man through a back door reading simply, "FORBIDDEN ENTRY."

The widely spaced lights on the walls gave the narrow hall an eerie blue glow, shadows casting every which way. The taller of the two males had smelt the presence of a third, and so was not surprised when a demon manifested itself from the shadows.

"You know," the newest member spoke, making Roxas jump in surprise, "that little trick back there turned quite a few heads."

The club owner laughed when he heard Roxas growl in recognition of the silver-haired man behind him. "Down, Roxy. And Riku, don't worry about it- by the time tonight's over with, I'll just be a high haze to them."

"Right," he scoffed, looking back at Roxas, a smirk forming. "Hey there, punk. Finally giving in to Axel's advances?"

"Do you want me to banish you, demon!?" Roxas growled through clenched jaws. Axel laughed.

"Roxas, we've been over this quite a few times now. You can banish demons as many times as you want- we always come back. I thought you'd've learned that, after ridding us of this brat five times." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the shadow demon behind him. A silver eyebrow raised in response, the smirk never leaving, even as Roxas muttered, "Sure would make me feel better."

Any more of the conversation was cut off, however, when they came upon another door. With a tap to the door knob, the slab of metal blocking their path drifted open, revealing the mess that had disturbed Axel's senses.

"Do you got to bleed all over the new furniture?" Axel asked, hiding the worry with his calm voice. Roxas looked past him and frowned disapprovingly at the sight.

Three people he instantly recognized were sprawled out before them in the small meeting room. In the fluffed arm chair slouched a very weary looking Reno, adorning a black eye, claw marks on his chest, visible from where something had ripped his shirt open from his left shoulder to his right side, just above where his rib cage ended. He had other small bruises and even a couple bite marks spotting various parts of his body. Sora lay sprawled across the delicately carved table on the floor, every bit as cut up as Reno, save for the black eye. Instead, he sported a busted lip and the distinguishable shape of a bruising hand print wrapped around his thin neck. Demyx sat not two feet away, leaning against the large couch and less injured then the other two. The only things slightly off about the dirty blond were his right arm laying limp at his side, and his breathing, which seemed shallow and pained.

What Roxas wasn't expecting was the new fourth member, conspicuously added to the usual three-man cell that went hunting for rogues. On the couch behind Demyx's head lay a small male with lavender hair, wearing only Sora's trench, his breathing even and eyes closed.

"What the hell happen to you guys?" Riku asked, sliding past Axel to enter the room.

"Hey Riku..." Reno murmured.

The silver-haired demon sighed, walking to each of them and inspecting their wounds. "Reno, you're going to need some alcohol and blessed water before Sora can even _begin_ healing those, if they were made by vamps." When he grunted in acknowledgement, Riku walked to Sora. "You're going to have a sore throat for a few days, Sora." He got a shaky nod then went to Demyx. "What the fuck did _you_ do?!"

"Would you believe me if I said I tripped?" He grinned, then gasped in pain when Riku lifted his elbow to examine the damage.

"Right, now, what actually happened?" Riku asked seriously.

"Those two came running out after trying to fight, jumped into the van, but when i tried to close the door one fucker decided to rip the door open and almost take my-AH FFFF..." He bit down hard on his lip when a sickening crack ran through the room.

"Not done yet, just hold on," Riku murmured, shoving Demyx's upper arm back into his shoulder socket.

"GODS BE DAMNED!" Demyx cried out after a rather loud popping sound accompanied Riku's actions.

"You dislocated your shoulder. And, I'm assuming you tried to use it, because it wasn't relocated right."

"T-thanks." The dirty blond breathed. Roxas growled, walked past Axel, stepped over Sora, and gave his brother a good whack in the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Demyx whined.

"For not being more careful! You're lucky I don't kick that arm!" Roxas fumed. "And _you_!" He pointed toward Sora, "Aren't _you_ supposed to be protecting him?"

"But, Roxas!" The brunette cried.

"No 'but Roxas.' Soon as you got strength, I'm kicking you ass!"

Axel let out a sigh. "All right, status report."

Reno sat up, unfazed by the slight sarcasm the phrase put forth. "We checked out the building as was instructed. Turns out it was a stay lodge for them." Axel opened his mouth to speak but Reno gladly cut him off. "We had the cams, so any and all activity was caught on the laptop. None of the equipment was damaged during the ambushing thing so no worries there, yo." Renos shoulders sunk visibly. "Ax, I think they were expecting us, just not so soon."

If Axel was disturbed by the information he didn't let it show. Instead, he shut the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms. "We'll discuss that when everyone's got patched up. Riku, go get Aerith." He nodded, then disappeared into the shadows. "What happened?"

Sora spoke up this time. "When we got there, it looked to be a false alarm. You know, maybe all the disappearances were just some serial killer's doing. Then we found _him_." He thumbed towards the sleeping male behind Demyx's head. "That's when the first attacker came. Reno and I took care of him pretty quick and decided to get the guy out of there. Then, the rest is all confusion. They kinda just came outta nowhere."

"What's up with the kid?"

"We don't know, but we think they've got him tweaked out on something."

"Hmmm." Axel pushed himself off the wall. Walking toward the slate-haired man, he motioned for Demyx to scoot over as he knelt down to check him. "Oh, man." He winced and put an arm up, his sleeve covering his nose. "He smells like sex." Demyx let out a small cry.

"W-what?" He looked to the man then back to Axel, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was probably raped."

"That would explain the drug usage," Reno mumbled.

"That, and." When he got puzzled looks from around the room, he explained. "Vamps can't take drugs straight. Their immune systems just wipe 'em out. By giving them to a host first, they can feed, and then their immune systems will leave the 'food' be. And then they get tweaked."

"So you're saying-"

"By getting him high and then feeding off him, they get high," the club owner nodded.

"That's horrible!" Demyx exclaimed. "How is he still alive!?"

"The only thing I can think is, they must've drained the drugs before they could do any damage. This kid's been through hell." Axel shook his head. A small shudder from the form on the couch alerted him to the awakening boy. "You all, leave. If he wakes up and everyone's here, he might flip out." They all got up and left, just as the naked teen on the couch stirred.

"Hey," Axel said in a soft voice as he sat up, wincing. "I'm Axel. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just got a few questions." The teen frowned at him.

"What's your name?"

The frown never left but after a few moments he got a reply. "Zexion."

"All right, Zexion, do you know what happened to you?"

Zexion closed his eyes as if trying to remember, but shook his head. "No."

"Where're you from?"

"I-I can't remember."

"Do you have relatives me and you can contact, let 'em know you're okay?"

"I don't know."

"What _do_ you know?"

"Your grammar is horrible, energy equals mass times centimeters squared, A squared plus B squared equals C squared, RAM means Random Access Memory in computer language, and you're a lust demon."

Axel was taken aback by the last part of his comment, but smirked none the less. "So, you're a brainiac, and you know all about me."

"No, just what you are. And now your name."

"Hmm...hold that thought." He got up and walked to the door. Upon opening it, he saw that Riku had returned with Aerith. "Riku, c'mere a sec." Riku walked into the room as Axel addressed Zexion again. "What about him?"

"Shadow demon."

"Impressive! Hey guys, get in here!" Everyone filed into the room and Axel pointed to each of them in turn. "What's Roxas?"

"Witch."

"I prefer the term wiccan." Roxas muttered.

"And the one over there," Zexion pointed.

"Name's Demyx!" The dirty blond called smiling.

"Wiccan..." Not paying any mind to the dirty blond at the moment, though captivating as he was, he pointed to Sora next then to Reno and Aerith, "White lighter, one quarter lust demon three quarters human, and white lighter. But the two witches are definitely human."

"Axel, what's going on?" Raxas pointedly ignored the 'witches' and opted instead to confront the red-head. Axel decided to ask one last question.

"Zexion, when's your birthday?"

"I don't know."

"Well, he doesn't know anything about himself, but he's a genius and he's got an uncanny ability to sense what _we_ all are."

"Wow, you don't know anything about yourself?" Demyx asked in awe.

"So it would seem," was the monotone reply from the emotionless teen.

"That must be lonely."

Zexion's head shot up, staring wide-eyed at the blond. "I-I wouldn't know..."

Demyx's cheery face never faltered, "OK! Then we'll just have to be your friends." He hopped over to Zexion. "I'm Demyx, and that's my little brother Roxas. Over there is Axel, he owns the club we're in now, and next to him is his great grandson Reno. That's Sora, our family guardian, and that's Aerith. Oh, and over there is Riku, the shadow demon. What's _your_ name?"

"Z-Zexion..."

"Dem, I think you're scaring him." Roxas stepped forward and extracted him from the half-naked teen.

"What? Really?! Am I scary?"

Zexion stared in wonder at the bubbly teen. "N-no, I...hi..."

Demyx laughed. "Hi!" He bounced again but winced, as the physical activity pulled at his shoulder.

"Demyx, you're going to aggravate your injury." Aerith started toward him, but before she even got close, Zexion stood and placed a hand on the injured shoulder, frowning as a light began glowing from under his palm. Any pain Demyx felt instantly subsided. He clenched the once useless hand.

"You...How did you..." He looked at a very confused Zexion for a moment in amazement. Then, grinning wider, he threw his arms around him. "Ax! He's so cute! Can we keep him!?" A light shade of pink dusted across Zexion's pale features as he went from shock to blank.

"Demyx, let the poor kid go. Before we make any decisions, we gotta figure out who he is and where he came from. But for now, he needs cleaning up. Get him some clothes and a shower." Axel started giving out orders. "Roxas, tell Lexaeus tonight we're closing early, and get Kairi and Tifa to look over the tapes they got. Reno, Dem, Sora, you all head up to the rooms. Demyx, you're in charge of taking care of him 'til we figure out what to do with him."

At that moment, Tifa busted into the room. "Axel, we've got a problem, it's-"

"Vexen," He nodded to the visitor, who had already strolled past the bartender. Instantly, the room froze with tension, as everyone's attention turned to the cocky man.

"Axel," he grinned.

"What brings you outta Xemnas's lab?"

"I do believe you have something that belongs to me."

Axel frowned at the vampire. "What are you-"

"Zexion, it's time to go home." He held his hand out to the violet-haired boy.

Everyone looked back at Zexion in surprise. He had moved from his previous spot, darting behind Demyx and clinging desperately to the back of his shirt, eyes wide with fear.

"Zexy, do you know him?" Demyx whispered.

Zexion shook his head, never taking his fearful eyes off the man standing in the doorway.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" Axel asked calmly.

"I don't know," came the broken reply, and honestly he didn't, as his body began to shiver. "I have no memory of him, but my entire being is screaming danger," he almost sobbed.

"Vexen, I think you should leave." Axel turned back to the blond.

Vexen's green eyes narrowed as his cold stare settled on Zexion. "Not until you give back what belongs to me."

Zexion's grip on Demyx's shirt became, if possible, tighter. The room stayed tense as everyone looked between Vexen and Zexion. The only sounds heard where Zexion's shuddering breaths. Axel soon cut the silence. "What is he to you?"

"Nothing but an experiment, obviously gone wrong." Vexen's hard gaze never left Zexion.

"Experiment?!" Demyx cried. "How could you! Experimenting on a human being! Even on a demon that's wrong!"

"But he is neither, insolent boy. I created him. He is neither human nor demon. He is, as I said, an experiment."

"Y-you created a human?" Axel said in surprise.

"I told you, he's an experiment. But I suppose, in a way, yes I have." As if realizing the intent of the question, Vexen turned his bone-chilling smirk back on the club owner. "Oh, but Axel, this should be good news for you! I could bring back your love. That is...if you give Zexion to me."

Axel's sharp green eyes shot toward Zexion, and then for only a moment to Roxas, before looking back to the scientist. Vexen, however, caught the shift, as he himself looked toward the blond. "Oh, how fascinating..." He examined Roxas up and down, making the boy shudder, a glare evident on his own features. "You've already found a replacement. He looks just like her... blond hair, blue eyes, delicate frame. Easily broken." He spat the next word. "Human."

"Enough!" Axel growled.

"A reincarnation perhaps..."

"Leave, Vexen."

"Not until I've collected what I came for."

"As far as I can tell, you forfeited any rights to him when you threw him to the dogs." Axel smirked at the glare he received, ending the friendly charade. Demyx, on the other hand, jumped and clapped his hands excitedly, startling the man behind him.

"Does this mean we keep him?!"

"Yeah, Dem. You got yourself a new friend."

Demyx turned on the boy wrapping his arms around him happily, "Did you hear that, Zexy! You're staying with us now! No more worries, you'll be safe," he grinned.

Zexion, whose face had remained as emotionless as the fear would allow, suddenly smiled as he wrapped his arms around the taller man, burying his face in Demyx's chest.

"Thank you," he whispered. He wasn't sure why he was thanking him, but for some reason, despite Vexen being there and the fear he brought, as soon as Demyx had turned on him with that grin and enveloped him in a hug, he knew he was safe and that this man would not be touching him now or anytime soon. Demyx smiled warmly as he rubbed his hands up and down Zexion's back.

Vexen, on the other hand, was not so happy. His eyes plotted murder as he looked upon the dirty blond: the person who gave his emotionless vessel some sort of hope. The boy must be rid of this, new found _Hope_. He would break Zexion again, if it was the last thing he did. Him and Axel. His eyes shifted between Roxas and Demyx, as his teeth ground together.

"You, Axel," he turned to the red head, "have not seen the last of me. I will get what belongs to me, even if I have to bring Xemnas into this. We will get him back." With that, he stomped out of the room, leaving the air intolerable.

A sigh left Axel's lips. "All right, everyone get to the rooms. Tifa, we're closed."

Axel turned, leaving a stunned Roxas and agitated Reno in his wake.

* * *

SO!? Love it hate it tell me whatchya thinkin! I can't read minds people...If I could ... well lets just say I wouldn't be sitting at a computer for most of my day. ^_^

I OWN NOTHING! not even the ps2 i play my kh games on T.T OH WAIT! I OWN MY SHOES! bought them with my own moneys...


	2. WOOT AUTHORS NOTE!

ZOMG EVERYONE!!!!!

I am so back MOFOS! HA!

alright so I won't go into complete details just know this:

Around, eh, I wanna say October-November ish, my mothers computer decided to first hate my guts, second get a stupid trojan horse virus on it THEN! it stopped working (With the internet) all together. So guess what I did ^_^

No I didn't kick it out the damned window like I sooooo had the urge to do. instead I decided to wait and get my own computer. cuz now I have my own computer ^_^

I didn't have to kick moms out the window and into the neighbors house :D !!!

lost a frisbey in that yard once... it would suck to knock on the door just to ask for the computer that went flying throw their second story window -.-;

The bad part about all of this...

Guess whats on the old computer that is currently NOT on this one!

thats right! all my fkn stories. time to start the remaining chapters over again... but not tonight (as its a HELL of a lot of typing and its 1 in the morning and i have to get up in 6 hours to do the dishs then head to work cuz i open, and put the truck away, and i'll be there till 2 in the afternoon... but whateve...) so i'll hopefully be updating soon again :) Wish me luck all and this is going on the following stories to let everyone know:

Fire and Ice

The Hunted ...

uh... actually that seems to be it. those are the ones i'm actually concentrating on lmao XD anyways so there you all have it. i'm not gonna even bother with going through this little AN and editing cuz it'll be gone, (Hopefully) soon.

Till then and to you all, we of the stories shall see you soon ^^

-love, peace and chicken grease! (J: thats just gross, T: Your face is gross, J: O.o oh.. real mature, T: XD)

-T :D


End file.
